Fairy's Shadow - The Guardian
by DevilK
Summary: Fairy Tail est une Guilde pleine de mystère. Outre Lumen Histoire, il existe en son sein, un autre secret tout aussi bien gardé. Afin de protéger Mavis, une créature mystique bien plus ancienne que les dragons, garde son corps cristallisé. Leur histoire commence en l'an x679 alors que Mavis n'est encore qu'une enfant. [Mavis/Yuki profonde amitié - Futur Romance Erza/Yuki ?]


**Bonsoir cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices !**

 **Bienvenu pour une nouvelle fiction Fairy Tail. Aujourd'hui je vous propose le prologue d'une aventure qui s'annonce déjà périlleuse puisqu'il s'agit de l'histoire de Mavis Vermillion, fondatrice de la célèbre Guilde.**

 **J'ai commencé cette histoire il y a un certain temps donc elle ne sera sans doute pas fidèle à l'histoire originel comptée dans Fairy Tail Zero. Certains éléments seront les même mais pas tous. Je vous prie donc de bien vouloir l'apprécier telle qu'elle est et non pas pour ce qu'elle aurait du être. Vous comprendrez qu'il est parfois difficile d'inclure un OC. Les fans n'en sont généralement pas très friand !**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre.**

 **Amicalement,**

 **DevilK.**

* * *

 **Fairy Tail**

 **Chronicle**

 _ **\- x -**_

 _ **~ Fairy's Shadow – The Guardian ~**_

 _ **\- x -**_

 _ **Résumé :**_ Fairy Tail est une Guilde pleine de mystère. Outre Lumen Histoire, il existe en son sein, un autre secret tout aussi bien gardé. Afin de protéger Mavis, une créature mystique bien plus ancienne que les dragons, garde son corps cristallisé. Son histoire remonte a plusieurs centaines d'années, lorsque les dragons ont commencés leur massacre, lui prenant foyer et famille. Impuissante devant leur suprématie, elle s'exile et s'isole du monde sur une île qu'elle pensait déserte. Seule dans sa grotte, elle se plonge dans un profond sommeil qui durera presque 200 ans tandis qu'à l'extérieur, le monde s'effondre, dominé par ces monstres ailés. Mais sa rencontre avec la jeune Mavis apaisera sa solitude et redonnera un sens à son existence. De cette réunion hasardeuse, naîtra un profond lien qui unira la bête et la jeune fille. Leur histoire commence donc en l'an x679 alors que Mavis n'est encore qu'une enfant …

* * *

 ** _\- Prologue -_**

 ** _Awakening_**

 ** _\- x -_**

* * *

 _ **\- x -**_

Un grand fracas retentit, alertant les membres de la Guilde qui sirotaient et mangeaient tranquillement. Jeself, le Maître des lieux, gifla une enfant de toute sa force. Celle-ci tomba lourdement au sol, la lèvre en sang. Son corps est tétanisé, engourdi par la douleur et la peur. Elle s'excuse mais rien ne semble calmer la colère de l'homme.

« Ne peux-tu pas faire attention, petite idiote ?! Qui paiera pour ce gâchis ?! »

Il pointa du doigt le plateau plein de bière qui jonchait le sol, la précieuse liqueur était perdue. Fou de rage, il empoigna la fillette et l'emmena à l'écart. Un des hommes présents resserra son emprise autour de sa chope de bière, serrant les dents. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qui attendait la pauvre enfant mais personne ne bougeait le petit doigt. Personne n'osait intervenir, n'osait dire quoique ce soit, pas même quand ils entendaient ses cris perçant, plein de douleur. Ils pouvaient clairement entendre leur Maître hurler de fureur mais chacun préféraient faire comme si de rien n'était plutôt que de s'opposer à lui au risque d'attiser sa colère d'autant plus. Ils faisaient même tout à fait le contraire, ils ricanaient et humiliaient la pauvre fillette. Agir ainsi était pour eux le meilleur moyen de se sentir moins à l'écart, de rentrer dans le rang comme tout les autres.

« Zera a encore oublier son déjeuner, dépêche toi donc un peu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! La forêt est le chemin le plus court, tu n'as pas intérêt de traîner en route. »

Il jeta l'enfant dehors sans sommation, le panier repas de sa petite chérie soigneusement emballé et posé à ses pieds. Visiblement habituer à un tel traitement, la fillette se ressaisit et s'exécuta sans tarder. Elle traversa la ville en direction de la forêt, elle n'était pas vraiment rassurée à l'idée d'y pénétrer mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Si elle désobéissait, le Maître le saurait et la punirait. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'y aventura tout de même. Mavis n'était pas une petite fille ordinaire, sa soif de connaissance l'amenait toujours à lire toutes sortes de livres et ainsi, affûter son esprit. Elle n'a jamais eu la possibilité d'aller à l'école parce que ses parents avaient des dettes envers la Guilde et qu'à leur mort, Jeself l'avait employée comme bonne à tout faire. Quand bien même, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être très intelligente pour son âge. Elle savait lire, compter et écrire mais son souhait le plus cher était de voir une fée. En raison de cela, elle ne pleurait jamais même si elle en avait très envie. Après tout, les fées ne viennent pas rendre visite aux petites filles qui ne font que pleurer.

« Les fées … »

Les yeux pleins d'étoiles, un grand sourire aux lèvres, rien ne semblait la décourager. Un peu distraite, elle ne remarqua pas l'énorme racine qui sortait du sol et trébucha. Surprise, elle écarquilla les yeux en poussant un petit cri avant de tomber dans un trou caché par les feuillages. La chute était éprouvante, elle roula et roula encore jusqu'à tomber à genoux dans une petite flaque d'eau. Sous le choc, la fillette n'osait plus faire le moindre geste, serrant fortement son précieux paquet. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis que ses yeux scrutaient l'environnement. A en juger par l'aspect des lieux ainsi que sa légère humidité, elle se trouvait dans une grotte à n'en pas douter. Le son calme des gouttes glissant le long des stalactites avant de chuter dans des flaques, résonnait en harmonie. Le soleil passait ici et là, offrant généreusement ses rayons bienfaiteurs à la flore grandissante. Stupéfaite de tomber dans un tel endroit, Mavis se permit d'inspecter les alentours, émerveillée, à la recherche d'une sortie. Elle ne pourrait certainement pas rebrousser chemin, la pente était bien trop raide. Soudain, son corps rencontra quelque chose. Son visage se heurta à quelque chose de duveteux et poilu. Elle tomba sur les fesses et leva les yeux. Une montagne de poils blancs lui faisait face. Incertaine de savoir à qui ils pouvaient bien appartenir, son esprit lui criait de ne pas essayer de le savoir. Prise de panique à l'idée de tomber sur un monstre, elle voulu s'enfuir mais son corps refusait de bouger. Le corps étranger se mit alors à bouger. Elle trembla légèrement, son cœur s'emballait mais il était trop tard pour fuir à présent. Cette montagne blanche se leva, dévoilant quelque chose que la jeune Mavis n'aurait jamais cru possible. Ce rideau de poils blancs était en réalité une des nombreuses queues d'un énorme loup. Celui-ci dormait visiblement et elle venait de le réveiller. Il ouvrit ses grands yeux, révélant des iris d'un bleu profond. La tête posée sur ses deux énormes pattes croisés, il la fixait avec intensité, perçant son être. Mavis était prise au piège, ne sachant si cette bête allait la dévorer ou se rendormir et la laisser s'enfuir. Tout deux ne se quittaient plus du regard, un long silence pour seule compagnie.

« _Une humaine … ?_ »

Prise au dépourvu par cette voix dans sa tête, la fillette sursauta. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, la bête agita une de ses grandes queues en sa direction. Une bourrasque de vent sembla soudainement s'engouffrer dans la grotte, l'emportant sans peine. Elle cria de surprise, balayée comme un rien. Son corps était emporté sans difficulté, tout droit vers le trou par lequel elle était entrée. Elle fut alors éjectée dans les airs. S'agrippant fermement au panier dans ses mains, elle tourbillonnait sans cesse avant de ralentir, puis tomber. Heureusement pour elle, ses guenilles s'accrochèrent à une branche d'arbre, lui évitant une collision fatale avec le sol. Étourdie, elle se demanda alors ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un craquement au dessus de sa tête lui laissa présager le pire. La branche céda peu à peu jusqu'à se briser complètement. Elle tomba sur les fesses, grimaçant légèrement. Encore chamboulée par cette rencontre étrange, Mavis resta assise sur le sol, fixant l'horizon. Une réalisation la frappa alors.

« L'école ! »

Si elle ne se dépêchait pas un peu, Zera n'aurait pas son déjeuner et son père se mettrait encore en colère contre elle. Elle avait eu assez d'émotions pour la journée.


End file.
